


Contact

by neatmonster



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Bars and Pubs, Cops AU, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mild Smut, Mission what mission, Undercover, ksm: makeout monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/pseuds/neatmonster
Summary: They spend a few nights working undercover at a bar to take down an arms dealer that never shows up.





	Contact

Despite running every possible scenario and building up a set of fake memories to enhance their made up relationship, he still didn't expect to flinch at her embrace. 

For weeks that’s the only thing they’d talk about. In thorough detail they would question each other for hours about first dates, favorite songs, birthdays, marks in their bodies, the things they liked, the things they didn't… 

But the physical part, while it was discussed, it was never rehearsed. 

He was ordering a drink at the bar when she locked her tattoo covered arms around his torso and placed her head on his broad back. 

His hand trembled for a second before moving to grip at her hold, while the other lifted his drink to sip casually, as he'd have done it many times before. 

She swings her body, slowly dragging his figure at the same pace and humming to the music, then she presses a kiss on his shoulder before facing him to steal his glass.

Frank has never seen her like that, then again, they’ve never been undercover together.

Playfully grinning she finishes his scotch in one sip.

“Do you want a drink?” he sarcastically remarks at her approach. 

“Sure I'll have yours,” mocking his tone as she runs a hand through his beard and pulls him close leave another kiss on his mouth.

Far from shy, she teases with little nips before slipping her tongue in. He awkwardly stays stills letting her do all the work.

Karen can't help but laugh at his blank expression after she’s done. He seems like he'd rather take a bullet over a kiss. Then she throws her arms around his neck only to whisper amused, “come on, you gotta sell it.”

This was the first of many nights to come, they were working on the arrest of an arms dealer. They didn’t have a specific date but they had a short window based on the Intel from a CI, who vouched for them. 

They were given a full dossier to create the identity of a couple interested in distribution. Changing their appearance and knowing everything about those fake people they were pretending to be wasn’t enough to ease Frank’s mind. 

“Hey, look at me,” says Karen in a low voice searching for his eyes, “grab my ass.”

Confused, he frowns.

“_They’re here_, grab my ass,” she orders again between teeth tilting her head.  
Frank slides his hands fumbling down her back to her rear end. He doesn’t grab on it, he just sticks them both in the back pockets of her jeans.

Associates to the guy they were expecting at that bar are known for hanging regularly at that dingy place, so they had to make sure they were seen. 

After their first little display of affection they were called to a room in the back where they were shown a handful of weapons for distribution. Taking them was part of the plan to make them look legit.

In the following days they'd get acquainted with some of the crew as their fake fondness grew to be more evident.

While Karen was a natural, it took Frank a hot minute to get used to it. 

For a couple nights, he would still get caught by surprise any time she either touched him, kissed him or just did something as innocent as stare deliberately at his eyes.

He wasn’t completely uncomfortable, far from it, he actually liked it and wanted to act on it but he’d freeze every single time.

Eventually, he’d get on the same track as hers.

On the fifth night, he finally dares to make the first move.

Karen was sitting on the pool table dangling her legs on the edge with palms braced on the rails of the table, waiting for Frank to bring their drinks.

She sees a change on his face when he’s walking towards her, his mouth has shaped a cute nervous pucker trying to hold back a wide smile underneath his beard. 

After settling the two beers on the table, his eyebrows quirk up gazing at her while his hands nervously sooth along her jeans.

Tightening the distance, his head leans a bit to the side and when his mouth is scarcely hovering hers, he sticks his tongue out to taste her lips. He sensually teases her lower lip first, then nibbles a couple times at the top before knotting his tongue with hers.

It was her who froze this time when she felt his eagerness take over her body, like everything he held back those past four nights finally was ready to play at the same level as hers.

Reacting to his touch, her hands rush up his arms to grab at the back of his neck and to pull him into a deeper kiss. 

As he palms her thighs, his thumbs press on the inner lines of the seam of her jeans to make some room for his hips to shamelessly push against her.

When their sessions get more heated Frank curls an arm around her waist and sneaks his fingers under her tank top to glide along her spine.

She jolts slightly at his touch as little bumps form all over her skin, she hums on his mouth and soothes her hands down to press on his lower back.

“Do you mind?” an irritated voice says at the other side of the table.

They don’t hear the man or they are so focused that they pretend not to hear that was directed at them.

“Hey, _lovebirds!_ Do you mind?” the guy asks again, raising the tone.

Breaking from the kiss Karen looks over her shoulder to see a guy placing the object balls on the table.

Her gaze goes back to Frank and her hands have moved to his face to softly pet on his beard as she grazes his nose with hers, “we do mind, right?” 

“Uh-huh” he nods.

Shoving him a little, her feet fall to the floor while her ass leave the table, turning back to pick up their drinks she hands Frank a beer and takes a big gulp of her own. Liking her lips after she reaches for his hand, “wanna get out of here?”

Throwing a quick nod, he takes a few sips before settling the bottle down and she drags him to the room in the back they’ve been a couple times before in the past week. 

A half office/storage-room/convenient-place-for-shady-deals that is attached to the bar, and only a few people have access.

Karen snagged the keys from one of the guys the day before when he accidentally left them on the table. Saw the chance to grab them and she did, not even thinking she would use them for this. 

Leading him through the dark hallway to the office she checks for it to be empty, turning the key and poking her head in she flicks the switch that lights the fluorescent lamp, “good, they’re not here yet.”

Nearly yanking his arm, she pulls him inside closing the door behind him as she pushes him against it, hands pressing on his chest, her mouth is already on his, playing wildly with his tongue.

As he palms his ass, completely opposite as the first time he got the chance, one of his hands stays over the fabric as the other make its way, sneaking on the band of her tight jeans, with barely reaching down to fully grab at it, he mumbles on her mouth, “Fuck, Karen- take off your clothes.”

Chuckling a little she pulls back, biting at her lower lip with a big smile as she unbuttons them and kicks her boots off before pulling them off along with her panties.

He does the same, under her amusement, he first takes his shirt off and then the rest.

Most of them shed on the floor by now, Karen still has her tank top on, before she can take it off he’s rushing his hands to her waist to pull it off her, as her arms beds back to unclasp her bra.

Not a second after all their limbs tangled, while she teethes at the curve of his neck, he soothes a hand along the side of her ribcage, grazing a breast slowly with his thumb before continuing to her hip where he gives a little nudge to guide her to the desk behind her.

As her butt leans on the edge, hands reach for the most intimate parts of their bodies, awakening every cell that wasn’t yet aroused from minutes ago. 

Moving together she sprawls her legs, with one foot propped in the nearby chair as the other curls along his leg while he settles in between, melting into her until they both reach their release.


End file.
